


when

by fishysama



Series: romantica week 2020!!! [7]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, kinda lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: day 7 - soulmates |marriageakihiko pops the question.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Series: romantica week 2020!!! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894483
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	when

While casually chatting over breakfast wasn’t the most romantic time or place to pop the question, it’s been on Akihiko’s mind for too long to wait anymore. “Hey, Misaki?”

Misaki shoves a mouthful of eggs in his mouth, glancing back at the clock to see how long he had to eat before going to work. “Yeah?”

“When we get married, can I take your name?”

Misaki’s chopsticks fall and clatter on the table. He meets Akihiko’s eye, glowing red. “Wh-What are you trying to do to me first thing in the morning…”  _ When. _ He picks up the chopsticks again, dividing the rest of his fish to distract himself from his current emotional onslaught. “I-I guess…”  _ He said ‘when.’ ‘ _ When _ we get married.’ _

“I’m glad,” Akihiko reaches over the table, stealing a piece of Misaki’s fish, “Thank you.”

Misaki hides his smile with his hand.  _ When.  _ He glances up at Akihiko, seeing the brightness in his eyes. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for sticking around with me this week!! i had a lot of fun (´ ∀ ` *)
> 
> for those who follow this account, i'll probably be going inactive until goretober qwq i need to build up stamina lol. unsure how next semester is gonna be but i'll try to upload something every once in a while. most of my time is still gonna be dedicated to my book and other personal projects tho so don't expect much until next spring 😔
> 
> but, once again, thanks for reading!!!
> 
> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
